SuperClark?
by PuppyBeBad
Summary: AU, What if a villain succeeded in reshaping the world in their image? Join a college hunting Clark Kent as he explores this world and discovers just how much it needs a Superman. Epic Hero Crossover: Marvle, DC, Heroes, Hancock, Megamind, ect. and Harry Potter (toddler Harry raised by Dr. Doom)
1. Chapter 1

**Summery****:**_ AU, What if a villain succeeded in reshaping the world in their image? Join a college hunting Clark Kent as he explores this world and discovers just how much it needs a Superman. Epic Hero Crossover: Marvle, DC, Heroes, Hancock, Megamind, Danny Phantom, ect._

**Important A/N:**_ This chapter is more of a prologue to give you a feel of the world._

_It takes place during the 80s but since there are super geniuses in this world technology is actually better in some areas but also worse in others due to the isolation of the cities. Some advancements have been lost others found. Example: no cell phones but Skype exist_

_For a quick look at the history of this world it was LITERALLY reshaped, the largest of the major cities along with the small towns / farms / factories that supported them are on one continent. All other cities as well as the people in them are gone, presumed died. There is only one other continent on this world but that is to be left a mystery until the plot advances. This new world has a new government which is only slightly over 20 years old. The President has absolute power and what was formally the UN is now a council of advisors. The advisors are elected by the people as is the President. Once elected into office the President remain there for 10 years, he may only serve one term. A former President can be voted in as an advisor and advisors may be elected into office multiple times, but they only have as much power as allowed by the current president. One special ability the advisors have is they can kick the president out of office on a unanimous vote. Unlike the presidency and the advisors the people ruling over each city is a noble lord who is not elected and can only be taken out of power if the president removes them and places someone else in charge (which has never happened as of yet). I made it that way so villains and alike have the potential to overthrow the lord of a city and take it over for themselves (makes it more interesting). Be aware that President John F. Kennedy was not assassinated and served the full 10 years (in fact he was the one to set up this government after the world mysteriously changed effectively creating world peace. However permanent or temporary that may be). After him was a man from Tokyo named Satashi Soto (not a real person just made him up for the story). Both are currently serving as advisors. The next and current President is Richard Nixon (won't that be fun)_

_As for the school year, it last from January through September, there is no summer break instead more of a winter break and since many holidays such as Christmas and Thanksgiving exsist during this time that means there are little to no vacation days during the school year. Don't worry, kids still get weekends off._

**Chapter 1: SuperClark?**

Clark couldn't help it he fidgeted awkwardly in front of the crate. The barn was cold and dark but he couldn't risk turning on the light or his parents might see it (not that he needed the light but it was nice to have). Their window was facing the barn after all and Clark was fairly certain they chose that room for the sole purpose of catching him sneaking out. He only ever needed three or four hours of sleep and never managed to stay in bed for longer then five so he got bored pretty easily at night. He often left his room to come to his sanctuary in the barn, looking through his telescope into the stars... but that wasn't what he was doing this night.

The cold didn't bother him, it never did but normally his ma would fuse over the "need" for a jacket anyway. It's not like he's ever gotten sick before. Heck he wasn't even sure if he could get sick.

There were lots of odd things about him. He was stronger and faster then everyone. Burst of heat erupted from his eyes and he could see through nearly anything. Both those abilities were hard to control but with the help of some special lead coated glasses he'd learn to control them plus they dulled his shining sapphire eyes to a more natural shade of blue. The only problem was because of the lead the glasses were pretty thick and embarrassing which didn't really matter now that he was older and off to college in a few short months... Hopefully... Clark figured college kids were better then high school kids in terms of teasing.

The fact he was tall and slender didn't help. He didn't look weak by any means but the glasses somehow hide his strong pretty boy features and people just ignore the slender muscles in favor of his awkward mannerisms. If you could accidenly snap someones spine by patting them on the back won't you be so tention it was hard to move? He'd gotten better at moving carefully without seeming awkward but everyone still remembered that phase of his life.

Recently he'd learned he could fly but he kept crashing into things, figuring out how to land was just beyond him. It seemed he just got more and more powers and it was a little... terrifing. He accidently broke his best friend's arm in middle school when he was stupid enough to think he could rough house like all his pals did. He just kept getting stronger

He's always just assumed he was a mutant like the "monsters" on the news. Just another Homo Superior that everyone would try to burn at the stack if they found out... That that had been the reason his parents wanted him to hide his abilities... That would be so much simpliar.

Here he was for the fourth night this weak kneeling before the crate and pealking at it's context. A ship... A _space _ship... Why couldn't he just be a mutant?

Shortly after his 18th birthday he made the mistake of calling himself just that. He could really remember what he said it was an off hand comment he made well watching the news. Some kid his own age had been arrested for being born a "less then human" creature. The kid was put in a normal holding cell to await his trail and the guards conveniently chose to ignore the screams as the other inmates butchered him. Gotham was a pretty rough city yeah but the idea that the cops let the kid die just because he had a tail was something Clark couldn't wrap his brain around.

The reporters on Channel 12 couldn't figure it out either. It was the only news Ma and Pa watch because it was often dubbed as being full of "mutant sympathizers". The leading anchorman was publicly known to have a mutant for a son (Though Clark didn't have a clue what the kid's mutation was). It was something controversial and therefore could bring in ratings. Most people didn't hated those with 'special abilities', from Clarks limited view of the world, but fear mongering sure did make a lot of money.

Anyway Clark opened his mouth and he's parents looked at him in shock. They'd never really talked about his abilities other then to be careful and Clark just assumed he was a mutant so he never really had any questions about it... At least not any the kind hearted farmers living the simple life could answer. Apparently his parents just didn't know how to explain to their son they found him in a space ship and with said son not questioning it the opportunity just never arrised.

Clark always knew he was adopted, that was no secret, and he never brought up his birth parents because he was worried what his real ones might think. He didn't want to give the impression they weren't good enough or anything less then perfect parents. He never asked about his powers because he's parents wouldn't know, he assumed, few understood anything about mutation and Clark just googled his questions at the town library... guess the answers he got didn't really apply to him.

No He was an alien, not a mutant. What were the odds google could give any real answers for extraterrestrials? What kind of alien was he anyway? He was just a farmboy living a happy and simple life where aliens were little green men from mars. He sure looked human enough and his powers just made farming easy. He needed little sleep so rising with the sun couldn't be a problem. Being strong and fast let him get the work done quickly. His heat vision, what he called the heat burst from his eyes... not very clever but whatever, it let him weld things together or apart. Pa prefered to do a lot of the work himself but Clark loved helping. Really being a mutant just made him a better farmer... guess being an alien does to.

Clark nerviously chewed the wall of his left cheek as he examined the ship with his x-ray vision, you try coming up with names for superpowers!

It been four days since he was told what he was. Four days since he accidently activated the ship. It had downloaded a ton of information into his brain that had felt like it was trying to squish his entire head. He now knew the language, his people's language, and a "basic" understanding of math and science that was well beyond what the citizens of this world understood. He knew other stuff to but that was because it was written in the pod's data base not a result of the download. A few childish stories, a little history in the fluffy form a little kid could understand, and a massage from his birth father.

It was filled with typical dad comments like him being destined for greatness and how sorry the man was he couldn't be there for his son. A few not so typical dad comment being that humans were a primitive race with many of them having a good heart and it was Clark's (not what the message called him) job to show them the way. Looking at most of the information it seemed obviouse that he had been intended to examine the ship a lot sooner.

The fact the massage told him about an odd crystal he was intended to use to make a home for himself when he was "old enough" might have been a hint. The crystal was supposed to explain more to him when he was "old enough" and Clark was plently old... Just needed to find a safe place to hide a huge alien library... At least that's what the thing said it was supposed to create. It was some amazing alien tech.

Beyond that the pod didn't have anything else. The only knowlegde it had on the journy was that it took over three thousand years. The pod wasn't meant for long jumps like that, it was an emergency escape pod... Must of been a pretty big emergancy to Jerry rig the thing and use it to get to another planet.

Clark sighed shaking his head, he really shouldn't be out here tonight. It was the last week of September. The school year began in January and ended the first day of October. That meant the school year was almost over. It was already over for senors like him. Instead of the usual final exam Clark would be working on enterance exams starting tomorrow. He only really cared about tomorrow. If he did well he'd be going to Metropolis University come January. The only other schools he could apply to were a community college and the University of Western Metropolis... It was were all the kids who weren't accepted or couldn't afford Metropolis University went.

There were other cities Clark could go to. New York, Hong Kong, London, Paris, Tokyo, Gotham (though that particular city was out of the question the others could be nice). They were all only a few days away or a week at the most. Though it would take far less time by train. Roads were still nonexistant between the larger cities but billionairs Bruce Wayne and Adrian Veidt had pulled their resources to build a train track and trains were far faster then cars anyway.

The track connected 27 cities so far, including the smaller towns and farming communities inbetween the huge ones and was streching out to reach the others... Even so they were too far away from home and Clark really didn't want to spend his end of year brake on a train only to stay long enough in each city to fill out an exam. Not the most fun activity not to mention expensive... Well he could use the time to practice his flying instead of taking the train... But again those cities were really far way from home.

It be cool but terrifing to live in a big city. Unthinkable to go to one so far away. People just didn't do that. All small towns surrounded a large city of their own, farms and communities that sustained it. You felt a kinship with it... Not to mention that only recently, with the arrival of solar powered trains and the Internet, was communicatiom possible. Metropolis reporters could only get to cities connected by the train and...

Clark shook his head. He'd been cracking down on the history of Midgard, both Post Rebirth and prior to it. That was his worst subject after all but seeing as he couldn't lazily sit in the barn without his mind running through everything he researched it's a fair bet he's been studying too much.

Everything was getting a little much. Since when was going to school hard? Guess it's just the fact he needs to pick his school... Worrying if he should venture out passed his safety zone and study afar. Worst time to find out he was an alien with some great destiny...

Maybe he should look at other colleges outside his own little world? It would help him find a place to put the crystal. He had three months before school started... His parents would even understand if he chose to wait a year to explore his... options before chosing a school. Pa wouldn't be happy but he'd understand. Still he should at least take the enterance exam for Metropolis University.

Clark got up and walked back into the house his mind still racing. The living room was quite and dark but his eyes could see perfectly fine add yet another tally to the freakiness pool.

Krypto was laying on the couch, a forbidden place to the dog... or rather 'space dog'. His parents hit him with that to. They had found Krypto as just a tinny little puppy in Clark's space ship, baby Clark cuddling and refusing to let the doggie go. It explained a little better why despite the old dog being with him for as long as Clark could remember the dog still looked and acted no older then a young dog of 2 or 3. Space dogs must age slower then normal dogs. It also explained how Krypto had all the same powers as Clark. It must be a Kryptonian thing, that's what Clark's home planet was called Krypton... weird name. The space dog looked up at him blinked once then went back to sleep. He seemed to have no issue with being an alien.

Clark allowed his eyes to wander and was hardly surprised to find them fall onto the globe on the bookshelf. With how much he's been studying it seemed all he could think about... That and being a freaky alien.

He picked up the globe and allowed himself to think about the strangeness of it.

There were two small ice caps on the top and bottom and a large continent shaped oddly if only for the perfection of its design. It was made up of three shapes a circle and two triangles put together in the form of an hour glass... A perfect circle found in nature only it wasn't nature. Everyone knew but it had always been nothing more then a history lessen, a fact he needed to know to pass his classes. A horrible frightening fact if you stopped to think about it.

This continent, this world, wasn't natural it was made from the world that once was.

He turned the globe finding only empty sea until he reached it. The only other continent on this planet. It wasn't as pretty or perfect in it's design... at least it didn't seem to be at first glance. It was much bigger then the other with nearly a hundred peninsulas. It looked like a giant ink stain. There were only a couple dozen islands and they were all less then 10 miles away from the mass of land. No other islands, not a one could be found in the empty ocean. Nothing but water and fish.

The cities... well from the history books there used to be alot more. Only the major cities and the small towns that supported them survived whatever it was that changed the world. Some believed it was a mutant, others a god, but could any mutant that did this be anything less then a god? Some claimed it was Doctor Manhattan but the government dismissed the idea, assuring the world that he was under their control. Clark doubted even with all the power that man had could he reshape the world and kill billions of people in the milliseconds it had taken whatever entity did this.

It happened in October of 1962 the exact date no one seems to agree on because it actually took awhile for people to notice what happened. Satellites and communications outside the city was gone (and somehow everyone's phones disappeared). Whoever, or whatever, changed the world seemed to want to keep the cities isolated. It was originally thought of as a technical annoyance (or carelessness in 'misplacing' one's phone) and not even noticed by most people. It wasn't until they tried leaving the city and noticed the roads outside town were gone, that the landscape had changed. Others that dared to venture further out reported back that the land marks were gone as well. Obviously everyone freaked out.

It happened some time during the Cuban Missile Crisis was all folks would agree on and most were pretty sure it was some kind of punishment for approaching World War III. The fact everyone's nuclear missles and military bases were gone only helped that idea.

The UN, along with the people inside it, had somehow been teleported to Washington D.C. but with everything else that happened not much a shock there. With their support President John F. Kennedy reformed the government, all governments, into the United Colonies of Humanity and worked to re-establish communication between the cities. Also giving himself, and his successories, a ten year term. He did that mostly so that he'd have time to fully establish a working government over all the cities but still maintain the ethics of a democracy.

With how many American cities survived and how the American president not only controlled but created the UCH it is speculated by a handful of conspiracy theorist that America was responsible for the reshaping of the world. Clark didn't really get why needing to know conspiracy theories was important to the test but his history teacher insisted it was better safe then sorry. It was important to know ALL theories of how it happened but this theory didn't even make sense. America, along with every other country, fell apart during the rebirth.

Cities were kept in order by local goverment officials, like mayors, most of who claimed themselves lords over their city when the chance to seize power araised. President Kennedy actually had to name the rulers of each city 'lord' in order to convince them to unite under the UCH. Even then it was only with the help of billioniars Charles Xavier, Lex Luthor, Victor von Doom, and more recently Bruce Wayne and Adrian Veidt that they had managed it. Bruce Wayne and Adrian Veidt contribution being the solar powered trains and laying down the rail roads between cities. Which was still an on going process but it had greatly helped matters. All cities acknowledged the UCH but they still pretty much did their own thing unless the president intervened.

Lex Luthor discovered and controls the only piece of land with oil so far. He was a nobody, an intelligent and self taught young man who unfortunately couldn't afford to go to college. That is until he discovered it, a huge island bubbling with oil. Then he acquired a number of degrees in several fields including robotics and started his own company. He also set up a Scholarship Program to help less fortunate kids, like he was, to go to college. Even with his contributions people still feared he had too much power. With how much oil there was on his island many people feared it was the only source left on the planet, meaning it was all controlled by one man.

Adrian Veidt's invention of solar power is Luthor's only competition at the moment and Veidt selling energy for next to nothing proves to be an impressive adversary. Veidt is also responsible for the creation of the internet (and google) and is the only person ever to gain legal permission from superheroes to sell toys, lunch boxes, comic books, and alike of them. He uses that money to fund his research to improve the quality of life going so far as for people to call HIM a superhero.

Victor von Doom was once the ruler of a powerful nation that was destroyed during the Rebirth, like all other countries. He now rules over a large city called New Latveria which gossipers swear is populated by wizards. Clark shakes his head at that, magic sounds too far fetched even to an alien. The technology coming out of New Latveria is so mind boggling alot of rumors spread about the city. Clark would honestly love to see it.

Clark traced his fingers around the larger land mass. The larger less perfectly shaped continent was called New Earth, a reminder of what the planet used to be. The planet itself was now called Midgard, though no one really knows why. They just felt that was this new world's name. Like Genosha, that was the name of the continent shaped like an hour glass. Everyone knew it but they didn't know why or how they knew. A side effect or an imprint left behind by whatever altered the world?

No one knows anything about Genosha other then its strange shape although it's rumored to be a haven for mutants. Many desperate mutants have taken ships out their but no one is certain what happened to them... not many people care.

"Clark?" His Ma's voice called as the light flickered on "Is that you?"

"Yeah Ma" Clark admitted putting down the globe

"Can't sleep?" More like fully rested but his barely needing sleep power never made sense to his folks. They accepted laser beam eyes, lifting tractors, and more recently flying but they just can't wrap their heads around not needing a full nine hours. Clark could only imagion how much of a pain it would be to deal with a toddler that didn't need much sleep.

"I'm not going to Metropolis University" wow when did he make that decision "I was thinking..." what was he thinking? "I might take the year off, travel, visit all the other different cities. Maybe check out their schools, see if I'd rather go to one of them"

"That sounds like a lovely idea" Lovely? It sounds terrifying!


	2. Chapter 2

The Rebirth was a tragic and confusing time for most. This was no different for the ciry of New Latveria. The city seemed to have built itself over night. It was pieced together from familiar footholds such as Hogsmeade and the magical colonies once hidden in major cities like Diagon Alley well containing several new components: schools, hospitals, apartment complexes, even the occasional amusement park. Over 80% of the city was empty, apparently waiting for the population to grow and match the city's size. There were suddenly large buildings that stretched for miles which took the place of farms, filled with both magical and non magical plants and animals. As the entire city was surrounded by forest and mountains, filled to the brim with magical creatures and man eating plants, it was less then a wise decision to wander aimlessly outside the city walls. It also meant the city had natural defenses against possible attack from the other remaining cities, which many thought were inevitable given humanity's past reactions to magic and current reaction to mutants.

Like many magi Eileen Prince had suddenly found herself in an empty apartment that was not her own. She held her young son in her arms but her husband was missing, like many other families who lost their non magical members. Young Severus grew up never knowing his father and if Eileen was to be honest with herself the idea of her husband was undeniably better then the real thing. Not like she would name herself mother of the year and although she loved her husband the man was an arrogant, self obsessed, holier then thou, egotistical bastard completely convinced of his own self righteous opinions... but there were times, especially when they first met, where she adored his passion. He was strong, intelligent, and so sweet when he got it in his head to be... If only he found cause to act that way more often.

Eileen sighed feeling like an old woman as she flipped though a photo album. She had no pictures of her husband nor did she have anything from her life before the Rebirth. She never realized how materialistic she was until she lost all her stuff. Looking around her apartment she found it filled with new things that caught her interest over the years. Meaningless trinkets that she couldn't imagine herself living without.

She turned her eyes back to the photo album a smile forming on her face as she spied a picture of little Severus all dressed up in his school uniform. The gray short shorts and blue sweater vest of primary school. He was standing next to a girl. His entire face red in embarrassment after being asked to take a picture with his girlfriend. Just a little teasing completely within her rights as a mother to do.

Severus was always a dedicated student. When he was old enough to go to school he pledge on the flag ever day like all other students to "never question our lord and master" and studied dutifully the skills of mathematics and literature as was demanded by their lord. The lord of this city held education of the highest importants going so far as to prefer his title of 'Doctor' to 'Lord'.

A man, this doctor, had appeared shortly after the Rebirth and quickly united the people. He created a stable system of government for the massive city with him at the top. Doctor Victor von Doom, their savior and oppressor. Enough thoughts on such a dark subject.

Looking at the picture her thoughts sadly grew darker. Lily, that was the girl's name, was one of the many orphans in the city who lost their entire family during the Rebirth. Far too many muggle born children were left without a family. One of the many things Doom did right was to make sure those kids were well taken care of. One of the horrific things he did wrong was a dark secret known only to the citizens of New Latveria. Even after the Rebirth muggle born children where still flooding the orphanage. Few knew how though it was suspended that Doom was using the old magic detection spell to locate muggle born children and stealing them from the outside world, 'to save them from muggle persecution' some argued. The second a child born with the gift of magic was detected outside the city walls Doom stole the babe away from their family and placed them in the orphanage, as the myth was told.

Myth or not Eileen herself took a job helping those children. Living next to the orphanage it was more an act of convenience rather then selflessly serving the community. Lily on the other hand often helped out with the younger kids for no greater reason then she wanted to (she even went back and volunteered during her college years). When she and Severus weren't running around playing together she frequently forced him to help out as well. She and Severus were as close as people could get. Completely inseparable from primary school, into Hogwarts, all the way through college. Eileen sighed, Lily was such a nice girl she didn't deserve her fate. Severus was devastated when he discovered her death.

Voldemort, though Eileen would never dare speak the name aloud there was nothing stopping her from thinking it. That man, that inhuman creature, was far worse then Doom. Where Doom was a monster in his own right his rule insured the safety and prosperity of the people of New Latveria. Voldemort was a monster for no greater reason then he thought it was fun. He claimed to be fighting against the injustice of Doom's rule. Though Eileen doubted anyone actually believed the beast stood for anything but his own ambition. He wanted Doom's throne, perhaps even more, as he slaughtered anyone who looked at him wrong. This creature targeted young, barely old enough to tie their shoes, wizards and witches to follow him. Eileen shuddered at the thought, thankful her own son didn't fall for that con, no he fell for a worse one. Unfortunately Severus joined his friend Lily in the quest to defeat the monster, he was tricked into working as a spy for the light and even got a meddle from Doom for his actions.

Eileen was far more impressed by her son's title then a trinket that marked the boy's obvious suicidal tendency and overall recklessness. Severus was the youngest magi to achieve the title of 'Potions Master' since Merlin himself. Successfully brewing the long list of near impossible potions to qualify. Most couldn't hope to dream of such a feat until after a hundred years of studying the art where her little Severus accomplished the task well still in college.

Well to be fair college was a relatively new concept to wizards but one Doom insisted was important. A house of further study into both magic and science, even history and literature which Eileen couldn't begin to wonder how they were relevant to magi beyond the basics. Anyway some of Eileen's friends argued that it was the college itself that advanced Severus' skills so quickly and soon more young masters of trades would be appearing. Jealous old bats the lot of them. College may have helped a little but her Severus was just naturally gifted in the art of potions.

The screech of an owl distracted her as the old bird landed on her coffee table, flapping its wings impatiently. Eileen looked on the beast with disdain and took the paper it was holding before shoving it off the table. The bloody thing still managed to steal one of the biscuits she set out on a tray by her morning tea before making a break for it out the window. The Daily Prophet really needed to modernize. With things such as the internet and email accounts owl post simply wasn't as common anymore. Magic and technology normally didn't interact well with each other but Doom found a way to blend the two in an art he called 'techno-magic'. Many old witches and wizards like herself could get a bit overwhelmed by all the tech at times well the young embraced it.

Eileen sighed closing her album and putting it off to the side so she could read over the morning paper.

###

The Death of Pluto

During a routine sweep of the stars it was discovered the planet furthest from the sun had shattered over night. Doctor Manhattan was sent out to investigate but found no cause.

"Professor?"

Professor Blake looked up to find a rather tall boy with thick glasses standing in front of his desk "Is there a problem lad?"

The boy blushed at being called 'lad', most boys his age liked to pretend they were men. Well they'd have to get over it because Blake, being an old man of 85, had no intention of feeding into that delusion "No sir, I'm done" The boy handed him a small disk. The other children were all busy in front of their computers typing away, the only sound was that of mouses clicking. This kid was the first one to finish well the rest of the kids were only half way through. That meant the boy was either brilliant or lazily breezed through it. The ladder was a more believable action with Blake's past experience with kids. If this brat wasn't willing to take his entrance exam seriously it was his own failing.

Blake placed the disk into his own computer, his eyes grew wide just before a smile slowly appeared on his face. According to the disk the kid got a perfect score. Blake still needed to read through the various essays on the exam but even if the kid completely butchered them he'd still pass with flying colors. It would just be marked as an area his fellow professors needed to work on with the boy.

"Looking forward to January Mister..." checking the test forum "Kent. Attending your first day of Metropolis University is always exciting"

"Yes sir but..." the lad chewed his bottom lip considering something "I'm planning on taking the year off"

"Oh?" Blake eyed

"You know check out the other cities and their schools" the boy stumbled rubbing his hands over each other nervously

"Well then, then maybe you'd like a tour of our campus. Who knows you may like the idea of going to our school even after your trip" Blake smiled. It had been a long time since he heard of a boy planning to go on a cross country trip, since the Rebirth in fact. Most people were too scared of the outside world to even think about it. It was a good sign that the world was finally going back to normal, or at least as close as it could get given the circumstances "We are one of the best schools in the country, you'll likely see that for yourself. Miss. Lane" Blake turned to his assistant sitting in the corner "You mind"

"Of course I do" the girl, being painfully honest, scuffed before standing "but I'll do it anyway"

###

"Lois Lane" the girl introduced herself as she walked past Clark and left him out the door. Figuring he was meant to follow her Clark said his goodbyes to the professor and hurried after her "Fair warning head of the newspaper club so don't say anything you don't want the entire campus to know" she warned as they walked down the hall "I've got a winter job helping out Professor Blake. Man's as old as dirt and needs someone to change the station on the radio for him"

"I... I'm Clark, Clark Kent" Clark stammered not being able to get over how gorgeous this girl was

"Figured Kent" She rolled her eyes "It true you planning on takin' a trip to the other cities"

"Y-yes yeah" Clark took in a deep breath "I actually finalized the idea last night"

"Funny I didn't figure you for the type but you got balls Smallville"

"How'd you know I was from Smallville?"

"Didn't figure you for a city boy" She spoke as she flipped her hair "Caught sight of you in the parking lot. You were staring at everything as if awed by it"

"Oh" Clark blushed

"Not a bad thing" Lois shrugged "We city folk just tend to forget how much work it took to make a city. Glad somebody notices"

Clark eyed her not sure if he was being made fun of or not, she looked serious enough.

###

"I'm home" Clark called as he closed the door behind him.

"In here sweetie" he followed the voice into the kitchen to find his mom rolling out a glob of dough. Clark's nose tickled as saliva built in his mouth at the mere thought of pie "Had fun exploring the city?" she asked

"Barely left the campus" He explained "You should see it Ma, It's huge! It's like its own little town. It even has a bunch of different stores set up, a coffee shop and even a bakery. Most of it is food related, like Pizza Hut and some Chinese place I can't pronounce the name of"

"I'm not sure how I feel about them encouraging kids to fill up on junk food"

"There's a noodle place to and a normal cafeteria" Clark assured grabbing the hovering Krypto out of the air as he found the space dog slowly sneaking his way to the unfinished pie. The dog held up his head with a betrayed look in his eyes before licking Clark's chin in an attempt to con him into letting him go after the pie.

"Clark?" Clark noticed the slight change in his mother's voice "Have you picked a day you'll be going on your trip?"

Clark could feel his pulse increase "Well I haven't really decided yet but probably soon. I mean I just finalized the idea I'm going last night. I was thinking on making New York my first stop. Its connected to a lot of other cities by train"

"You should plan out the whole trip before leaving" a voice behind him got his attention. It hadn't really surprised him as Clark had heard the approaching foot steps and recognized his father's heart beat. It was the words that got him. He expected a big lecture on responsibility not just that little bit.

'Maybe Ma already talked to him?' Clark thought turning his eyes on his dad "Y-yeah" Clark stammered still waiting for the lecture well coddling Krypto to his chest "I should do that now" he forced a smile and walked out of the kitchen towards his room upstairs

"That boy looked at me like I was about to eat him" Clark heard his father say once he was safely hidden in his room. It isn't really eavesdropping when you have super hearing after all, right? Clark just happened to over hear them was all it was.

"He's got a lot on his mind" Ma answered "It's a big adventure he's got planned"

"Planned?" Pa's voice sounded skeptical but moved on "Still didn't see why he can't do this after college. You know he's going to come back here for schooling anyway"

"Honesty Jonathon let the boy have his adventure. It's not like he can stay cooped up here his whole life. Maybe he might actual find a school he likes outside our little world"

Krypto kicked and made Clark aware that he was still holding the space dog. Letting the dog go he watched as Krypto flew around his room sniffing at everything as if it was new. Walking over to his radio Clark turned up the music to give his ears something else to focus on besides his parents. He could still hear them perfectly fine but the music did help lessen the temptation.

Krypto suddenly started howling at the old country music, singing along to the lyrics as he whipped his tail through the air. Clark smiled watching the hovering dog before getting, and obeying, the impulse to jump on the dog. Krypto barked as they wrestled about the room. Krypto was the only thing Clark didn't have to worry about braking through a miscalculated finger twitch.

"Clark" Pa called from downstairs "You know better. If you want to play with Krypto take him outside"

"Sorry Pa" Clark smiled opening his bedroom window and jumping outside Krypto hot on his kneels.

###

"Come on Ma" Clark blushed as his mother refused to let go "I'll be back before you know it" they were standing at the train station in Metropolis with little of a crowd and the train man yelling 'all aboard' as cliche as it was. Pa gently pulled Ma off well Clark picked up his duffle bag and 'hurried' at a human's pace onto the train just as it rolled off and the door closed behind him.

Looking out the window his heart speeding up as his nerves ate at him. As Ma dubbed his 'adventure' had began.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I know that Doom's mother was known as 'The Gypsy Witch' but for this story neither of his parents could do magic. Victor von Doom is muggle born and without a doubt the most powerful sorcerer in the world (currently). I know some diehard fans may not like this but really from what I know (which isn't much I'll admit) even after Doom gets all powerful he seems to have forgotten about saving his mother from the devil so I'm just cutting it out. Besides Voldemort rioting people against Doom because he's muggle born just sounds cool to me.

Also Doom's hatred for Mr. Fantastic comes from the suspicion of sabotage, which didn't actually happen Doom just believes it did rather then admit his invention malfunctioned.

**Chapter 3**

Doom sat at his throne listening to the day to day dealings of his lands well in between watching a small boy play at his feet. A small golden ball flew swiftly around the child's head. Doom's various visitors pretended not to notice as the boy occasionally fell on his face in an attempt to snatch it from the air. The boy sniffed but refused to shed tears as he tried to catch the ball again. Every failure only strengthen the child's will.

Oddly having a child sit at his feet in his throne room did not ease the audience as his advisors speculated. If anything the appearance of their prince only made them more nervous. A young farmer nearly pissed himself as the far younger boy caught the ball and with a shriek of victory interrupted the farmer's report on this weeks crops (grown quickly through the aid of magic) with the command of "Look Daddy look!" well holding up the ball for Doom to see

Doom had no choice but to obey the child's order. The farmer completely terrified that Doom would eat the boy for daring to speak. The child knew better then to think Doom could consider hurting him. The mask which covered the Lord's scars also hide his expressions. Only his eyes were visible but that seemed more then enough for the boy to read him. As the boy smiled over his accomplishment Doom couldn't help but smile back and although the Lord's grin was hidden still the boy brightened. The farmer noticed none of this and his fear only increased at the silence.

Thinking about the scars Doom cursed Richards once again for perhaps the billionth time in his life. Richards had always been trying to upstage him in college but when they got out into the working world it became far worse then a schoolyard rivalry. They both tried to get government contracts for their inventions and such things can be competitive. Richards created an engine for a spaceship he purposed would be fast enough to travel to other solar systems well Doom constructed a far better prospect, a wormhole which could allow not only individuals but equipment to be transported all the way to the other side of the galaxy if they wished. It seemed fate they would demonstrate their ideas on the same day but something went horribly wrong. Richards, knowing he couldn't compete, sabotaged Doom's prototype. It exploded badly scaring his flesh in the process.

Doom held back a growl and refocused his attention on the boy, far more pleasant company. It was true the boy was an oddity, even as a babe he wasn't scared of Doom. Where as most young children cried at the sight of him, an unfortunate side effect of wearing such an intimidating suit of armor. The scars on his face didn't exactly help matters.

Most of the citizens in New Latveria feared him, with good reason. He was a tyrant, but a benevolent tyrant. The city was powerful, rich, and plentiful because of him. A safe place for the species of Homo Magi to study and work towards the future, advancement for the sake of advancement was always a good thing in Doom's opinion. Sharing their art with the rest of the world, selling potions and runes as well as their advanced technology (keeping the best things for themselves obviously)

Oddly enough food was New Latveria's most common export to the other cities, generating a nice income for his city. Within the large farming facility strong magics were used to grow new crops quickly and produced even the most fickle plants all year round (magical plants couldn't be handled this way without dangerous repercussions but for food it was fine)

For years all exports had been delivered by plane to the other cities but now there was talk of using the train. New Latveria was as of yet not connected by train to the other cities and Doom wasn't sure he wanted it to be. Overlooking the number of people that would die trying to construct it through the forest it would pose a weak point in the city's natural defences. Doom only agreed to join the United Colonies of Humanity to forge a better trade alliance, basically so he could sell things to the less evolved branch of humanity, but he didn't trust them enough to allow access to his city. The Statute of Wizarding Secrecy may have been long since forgotten since Doom came to power but Doom still remembered the reason for it. War was inevitable and in truth desirable but Doom needed to strengthen his forced before conquering the rest of the world, maybe in another decade or two they'd be ready. The rebellion had weakened his forces for the moment but they'd return to power.

With the utopia Doom had formed he could crush any lesser being that challenged him but he could not yet push his power past his city. Within his walls no one went a day without food or water, unemployment was near none existent, and there was no such thing as 'homeless', Where else could claim such feats? Who in this great city had any right to complain?

There was once an insignificant man who hide in the shadows, too scared to act directly against the power of Doom. He questioned not only Doom's methods for maintaining his utopia but dared insult him with the title 'mudblood'. Doom stood amongst gods. Doom, completely self taught in the art of magic, held power greater then gods and this insect refusing even to show his face dared question him.

Doom's blood still boiled at the thought. Not only anger at that coward but more so at those who followed him. One of the High Wizards in Doom's council, Dumbledore, set up a team to defend against these traitors (the old man's silver tongue and twisted words convinced Doom not to take any action himself but Doom insisted on lending his android enforcers to the cause). This decision resulted in the people being terrorized by a mad man for a decade. After the man's defeat Doom executed the coward's followers, those he could find as a handful managed to flee the city and presumably died in the surrounding forest.

What does this have to do with the little boy at his feet? The reason for this child in his care? It was simply, Doom had always been drawn to power. He could feel it radiating off this boy in waves. The talks of destiny from his oracles only sealed matters. Truth was looking at this small happy child it was hard to wrap his head around but this tinny boy was destined to have the power to kill millions by waving his hand. To shatter worlds with a thought. To truly cheat death as its master.

Doom had a small army of the best oracles in the land and each one of them saw it. They feared it, feared this boy and the power he would one day hold. They had suggested killing the child when Doom first met him but their fear only added to Doom's curiosity. Harold von Doom, Prince of New Latveria and Master of Death.

"Lord Doom" a short ugly woman dressed in nothing but pink gave a sickly sweet almost condescending smile as she broke the silence in the room.

"Take Harry to the Lycan Den" Doom ignored the woman's expression. The boy was too much of a distraction to play in the throne room and regardless what his advisors claimed the boy was not putting the farmers at ease.

"We're going to visit Uncles Paddy and Moony" the child beamed sticking the golden ball into his pocket as he jumped to his feet.

Doom looked up at the shaking farmboy making him shake even more "I have work" he answered shortly "But I'm sure your uncles would enjoy your company"

"Kay Daddy" The tinny boy gave Doom a quick hug before chasing after the servant "You gonna stay with us Miss. Umbridge?" Harry asked innocently

"Of course deary" the woman gave a forced smile, like hell she'd leave their prince in the care of a bunch of mangy subhuman beast.

###

**The Lycan Den**

There were various kinds of Lycanthropy (wererats, werecats, werebears, ect, werewolves being the most common) but what they all had in common was their chain of command. Alpha Lycans ruled in different ways but they all shared the same purpose, protection. Beta Lycans submitted to their Alpha, the act strengthening their masters in return for using that strength to protect them. When an Alpha gave an order their Beta felt compelled to obey, it took a great force of will but the order could be ignored. Some did not want someone having that much power over them nor did they want the responsibility of caring for Betas despite the camaraderie that came with a pack. These packless Lycans were called Rogues and were often isolated in some self imposed exile, hating what they were.

Regardless what kind of Lycan they were they all loved Doctor Doom. During his rule he upgraded their statues from 'beast' to 'beings' granting them equal rights as the average magi. When the Alphas of the larger and more powerful packs formed an alliance Doom allowed them representation on his own council of High Wizards. When Doom learned that despite his laws Lycans were still being shunned and abused by the average citizen he built them a 200 floor complex complete with stores and a school so they could live in peace (similar to the Vampire Coven that already exited since the creation of the city). As a show of appreciation they helped battle the forces of Voldemort during the rebellion. There was no question, Lycans loved Doom.

Well most Lycans, Remus didn't know how he felt on the subject. There were things Doom did which couldn't be forgiven but at the same time many of his actions did nothing but insure the prosperity of their city.

Remus shook his head, he never wanted to be a werewolf. The idea of living forever made him feel ill. His parents somehow insulted Fenrir Greyback, one of the more powerful Lycan Alphas, which resulted in Remus being his lunch. Greyback received a slap on the wrist and Remus received a curse on his life. His parents for the most part kept his illness out of public knowledge and Remus went to school with the normal magi. Everything was going well until Hogwarts. During a full moon Remus accidentally bite one of his friends, Sirius. Doom's reaction to this news was to make personal arrangements for them both to be taught how to control their nature, which only made the lycans love him more as a sign their lord was taking care of their young. They might of been happy but Remus had his young heart thrown in a pool of depression. The last thing Remus wanted at the time was control. He just wanted to ignore it and pretend to be normal. He wanted somehow take back the horrible thing he had done to one of his closest friends. Luckily Sirius didn't see it that way at all. He thought it was the coolest thing ever to happen to him, second only to his parents disowning him. Sirius never really liked his parents and got along so horribly with them that when they burned him off their family tree for being a werewolf he made Remus have a little celebratory feast in the Hogwarts' kitchen.

At the time what Sirius hadn't considered was that Hogwarts was a private school which cost money. Dumbledore let him take an exam for a scholarship that was usually reserved for the orphaned muggle borns. Being a secret genius he passed the exam with easy, that wasn't the problem, no the problem was the teachers all had access to the exams and saw what Sirius was capable of. This resulted in them hounding him to do better on his school work and getting frequent lectures to do better then a lazy doodle obviously written at the last minute. To this day Sirius claims that was the only downside to being a werewolf.

Soon after the scholarship exam Sirius and Remus were introduced to one of the more powerful Alphas to teach them how to control their nature. Luckily not Greyback but a gentler man by the name of Elatreus Leandros. Even with that Sirius was oddly the far more willing student well Remus only half listened to the lectures, the complete reverse of their Hogwarts careers. With well over 2000 years old under his belt Elatreus had learned patience and with kind words taught Remus not only how to control but embrace what he was. The boys learned not to be ruled by the moon, how to change into their hybrid form at will and even take the smaller form of an average wolf (which Sirius loved to do whenever the mood struck him, which was often. Brat could be found in his wolf form just laying on the couch watching tv). They learned how to cool their tempers and listen to, but not be ruled by, their instincts. Which would have been helpful to know when they first meet as Remus accidentally submitted to the man. Being in the presence of such a powerful Alpha the boy's instincts took over. It was later when Sirius submitted to the man willing, eager to be part of the pack.

Both Remus and Sirius were still going to Hogwarts at this time keeping quite their 'furry little problem' as they trained under Elatreus. Sirius wanted to sing it from the top of the tower but respected that Remus wasn't comfortable with that. They didn't keep it very well anyway as a certain Potter boy found out.

Remus smiled at the thought of James and Peter. Even though Peter later betrayed James and Lily and tried to frame Sirius they all had such a happy childhood together. It was impossible to say how it had all gone wrong. Peter was still being hunted by Doom's enforcers for his crimes.

A knock on the door gathered Remus's attention and he smiled as he answered it even though the sight reminded him of one of the more unforgivable things Doom ever did.

"Uncle Moony!" the little boy exclaimed as he hugged the man tightly. He was dressed in white robes with gold, actual gold, trim. The clothing was enchanted with the images of large snitches flying through the fabric. Seemed a bit extreme for a boy who wasn't even five yet.

Sirius and Remus were this tinny boy's godfathers but for some unknown reason Doom denied them their rights to him, instead taking the child as his own. Even though Harry looked surprisingly happy and healthy under Doom's care, and the man allowed frequent visits, Remus's heart ached a little for not having Harry as his own.

Noticing the guards and ugly pink lady Remus faked a smile for them "Please come in" he invited

"Where's Uncle Paddy?" the boy wobbled in.

"He's in his office but I'm sure..." Remus didn't get a chance to finish as the boy dashed off deep into the apartment. It was a fairly, and by that he meant excessively, large apartment complete with an upstairs. They lived in one of the larger apartments on a floor near the top of the Lycan Den privately reserved for Leandros' freakishly large pack. There was near a thousand werewolves living on this floor alone and they all belonged to Leandros, Sirius and Remus belonged to Leandros, and Leandros liked to keep his pack close.

If they had wanted Remus and Sirius could completely live off Leandros' fortune, like many of his Lycans do, in a much smaller apartment but they wanted their own money not to be given an allowance like a child.

Sirius was quite skilled with many forms of magic, including techno magic, but in addition to all his little inventions he held a more stable job as a video game designer. Most of his inventions could be classified as 'toys' anyway. Well Remus worked at the local school teaching werewolves defensive magic, too those who could learn it as most Lycans were descended from muggles. With how much Doom valued education teachers were paid well (and was one of the harder positions to get). Meaning together Remus and Sirius made a good bit of money. Though to tell the truth Remus wasn't sure if his popularity among the student body was a reflection on him or the children's love of his husband's videogames as they were always asking about the next one.

"Would you care for some tea?" Remus asked his guest directing them to the seating area.

The pink lady, as expected, refused both a seat and tea well the guards accepted the offerings. The woman wasn't willing to degrade herself to this beast level.

Ignoring the woman Remus poured their tea and sat back in his own seat "How's the wife Philip?" he made his usual small talk with Harry's guards. It was good to know the men entrusted with his godson

"She's been about as cranky as the baby" the man joked "Little guy keeps kicking, born soccer player"

"How do you know it's a boy?" the other guard teased

"He's too uppity to be a girl. Not even born yet and already driving his mother crazy" he said that with a touch of pride

"You know girls tend to drive moms crazy more often then boys" more teasing

"It's a boy alright, I feel it in my bones"

"Well there's a 50 50 chance so your probably right" Remus suppled sipping his tea "Anything interesting happen at the palace?"

"Some kid, Gregory I think his name was, just inherited one of the farming levels" One of the guards snickered "He was trying to give his report to the good doctor on the progression and disruption of his crops. Kid looked like he was about to piss himself each time Doom twitched his finger"

"What floor did he inherit?" Remus asked

"Corn I think"

"It was rice you idiot" the second guard rolled his eyes

"I can never pay attention to that stuff. It's so boring"

"Moony!" A scream suddenly broke apart the conversation as Sirius stormed in "What is THIS?!" he exclaimed holding Harry up for all to see

"That's Harry honey" Remus spoke a tad condescending as he waited for the rambling to begin

"This isn't Harry! It's a giant! Look how big he is" he continued to yell as Harry giggled

"Uncle Paddy its me" Harry assured

"Lies!" Sirius howled "Know what we do to lying giants?"

"What?" Harry grinned

"We eat them nam nam nam" Sirius began chewing on Harry's nice robes well the boy shrieked and laughed

"Why are you two just sitting around! Stop him" the woman in pink commanded "It's going to infect the prince"

The guards just rolled their eyes, Umbridge wasn't the most likeable (or intelligent) of Doom's servants despite positioning herself quite high among them.

"I assure you the venom only risk contamination if it blends with the blood" Remus explained not pointing out that Sirius wasn't chewing on the boy but his robe nor the fact the venom was only produced well in hybrid form. The bite from a Lycan in human or wolf form wasn't infectious.

"Remind me why we let Umbitch in again?" Sirius asked sitting on the couch with Harry in his lap. If Harry noticed the curse he didn't show it.

"Good question" Philip mumbled before standing "Dolores if you won't mind. I need you to fetch some suitable food for Harry. You appear to have forgotten his snacks"

the toad of a woman grew stiff at the idea of neglecting her duties.

"It be a same for our young prince to suffer the scraps left on one a Lycan's plate" the second guard pushed

"Nonsense" Sirius scuffed "I'm sure we can find so biscuits I haven't drooled on"

"Enough I'll try to find Prince Harold a fitting meal" she said before storming out the door

Remus took a sigh of relief at being rid of the woman for a few minutes, thankful to the guards cunning.

Harry just blinked "but I not hungry"

"Then I guess you don't want any of our biscuits" Sirius sighed looking hurt

"NO! Cookies!" the lad hopped up and down

"Do you see any biscuits Sirius?" Remus glared

Looking at the table Sirius gasped "How can you have tea with no biscuits! That's down right blasphemy!"

"N-no cookies?" Harry asked looking up at Sirius

"Don't worry Jamie to the rescue" The second guard smiled digging into a bag he had over his shoulder and pulling out a small box of animal crackers. He quickly bestowed them onto the prince "I've also got some juice boxes and a peanut butter sandwich complete with jelly and a banana... why do I have a banana? Nasty banana"

"Your down right spoiled you know that?" Remus glared

"Hey Harry's a great kid" Jamie defended

"I was taking to Sirius" he pointed at the sniffing bearded man

"Where's my biscuits?" Sirius whimpered

"You ca have some Uncle Paddy" Harry held up the box of cookies

"Such a good boy" Sirius smiled leaving Remus to only sigh as his husband stuffed his face well Harry cried "No Paddy you can't have all of them!"

###

**Clark**

The train was sleek, shining as if made from silver. The compartments were clean with soft blue seats which comfortably fitted four people but Clark had it all to himself. Barely anyone was on the train. And as far as Clark was aware no one was using the luxury compartments which were basically a large room complete with beds. Clark knew it was bad but was it really so rare for people to leave their city? The train was practically a ghost town.

Lost in his own thoughts Clark jumped when he heard a loud bark "Krypto!" he yelled turning to the window to find the space dog flying beside it, easily keeping up with the speed of the train. He knew he should tell the dog to go home but... it was kind of nerve wracking being all by himself "get in here" Clark ordered as he opened up the window and the dog immediately fly inside. He lazily landed on one of the benches with a flop, bored of Clark already now that they were in the same room.

"You followed me all the way out here just to steal my chair?" Clark sighed sitting down and smiled when Krypto put his head in his lap using him as a pillow. The farmboy slowly pet the space dog, feeling his soft fur and shallow breathing as the dog fell asleep "I know the seats are comfortable but I don't think they're worth the trip. It will be a day or so before we reach New York" the space dog didn't seem to mind this news as he slept "I'll have to call Ma and Pa when we get there. They'll be worried sick when they realize your gone" that made Clark feel a bit guilty but he couldn't just send the space dog home all by himself, especially now that he let Krypto in. The little guy would get all confused as to why Clark suddenly changed his mind. Thinking about it Clark reasoned with himself that just because Krypto followed the train didn't mean he'd be able to find his way back home. It was best he stayed with him. Looking down at the space dog Clark felt a bit more comforted at having a companion for his 'adventure'.

The train ride in its entirety was uneventful though Clark didn't regret taking it at least once. The whole point of this trip was to explore the world after all.

The waitress in the dinning car had pointed out animals were supposed to be kept in the luggage car but seeing as there was no one for Krypto to bother she let it slide, even brought the 'cute little doggie' some scraps from the kitchen.

Stepping off the train Clark watched as Krypto hopped out beside him. Not many more people were here then at the station in Metropolis but then again it was pretty late at night... or early in the morning depending how you looked at it.

"Down" he ordered as he noticed Krypto stared to hover and the 'well trained' space dog instantly landed back on the ground. Clark's parents had been training the space dog since he was a pup, which was hard to do considering said pup could fly and shoot lasers out his eyes (he developed his powers much sooner then Clark) but they got him trained fairly well... most of the time "we walk when we're in public" Clark reminded petting the dog's head "Lazy mutt can't stay on your feet for five seconds" perhaps this was a bad idea. Shaking his head Clark realized it was too late now and he guided the space dog out into the big city.

It took about five minutes of walking before a distant ringing caught Clark's ear. Turning his head curiously towards the sound the last thing he expected was to find Krypto leaping into the air. The people around him gasp at the flying dog and Clark took the opportunity of the eyes up in the sky to rush past them. He moved on the ground after his dog, calling his name and issuing every order he could think of but was tragically ignored. Krypto sped up and Clark followed his example trying to catch him. They appeared as nothing more then a blur to all onlookers by now.

Amazingly it took seconds for them to reach the other side of the city and Clark discovered the source of the sound that got Krypto all riled up. It was an alarm shrieking into the night of a small jewelry store, its windows all smashed up.

Clark caught sight of a boy, barely in his teens, covered in fire extinguisher foam. Three men were closing in on the boy. One tossed aside a fire extinguisher well another raised his gun and pointed it at the boy's head. Hearing the trigger click Clark rushed over and caught the bullet from the air, less then an Inch away from the boy's face. Giving the shooter a gentle push Clark winced as the man flew back at least 20 feet and crashed into a brick wall, the sound of breaking bones worrying him. Taking off his glasses and sticking them into his shirt pocket Clark used his x-ray vision to look over the man. By some miracle the man's spine was intact and his broken ribs hadn't punctured his lungs. Hearing more gun fire Clark turned to find the man who had tossed the fire extinguisher was shooting madly at his head. Bullets smashed against his skin and shattered bits of metal fell to the floor. Clark couldn't even feel though. He'd never been shot at before and although he figured they couldn't penetrate his skin he figured he could at least feel it.

Not thinking long on that Clark grabbed the gun and crashed it as if it was made of fresh clay at a child's art class. Tossing it aside he noticed a rope a few yards away and quickly grabbed it, tieing up the criminals in less then a second before they had the chance to realize what was going on.

"You okay son?" Clark asked helping the boy to his feet

"Y-Yeah" The boy blushed "You know I'm used to being the one doing the rescuing..." The boy held out his hand "Johnny Storm, Fantastic Four Incorporated"


End file.
